


Awareness

by A_Padfoot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Slow Burn, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Padfoot/pseuds/A_Padfoot
Summary: It starts small. A draw, a pull. Each time they put each other back together it gets a little more urgent.





	Awareness

The wet, earthy smell became tainted with smoke, heat, and blood. It was wrong, it was all going so wrong. Sam brought his head forward with such force his neck twinged as it bounced back. The vampire stumbled and fell to one knee. Her hands cradling her own head. Sam pulled the steak from it’s sheath on his hip and drove it home. 

A snarl ripped from him as more hands grabbed at him, pulling him backwards. His eyes landed on Dean. Dean unmoving. Dean on the ground with a puddle of blood forming and Sam still couldn’t get to him. 

He pulled his arm forward and the back. He could hear his attackers nose break. They fell away and Sam spun, lunging at them and driving the steak into him as well. They fell. Sam landing hard and sprawling on him. 

He panted in the vampire’s face for a moment. It was silent. The rain picked up, sharp and thundering around them. It brought Sam back to the surface and he looked around frantically. Dean. Dean...

“Dean?” he choked out. His voice not audible over the rain and thunder. He scrambled, hands and knees sinking into mud as he crawled off the body and towards his brother.

That’s the first time Sam feels it. This desperate draw. Instead he drags Dean to his feet, the both of them trembling with pain and adrenaline. He ignores it in favor of getting them to the impala. Some where safe and dry.Home. 

“Dean?” He tried again. This was a little louder, a little more urgent. And as he fell forward over Dean his brother’s head rolled to look at him.

“Heya, Sammy,” he said. It was quite and slurred but as Sam pulled him up to hug up Dean patted his cheek. “Sammy.”

“I couldn’t get to you,” Sam said. He pulled away, wiping the rain and blood away from Dean’s face. “I couldn’t.” he whimpered.


End file.
